<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken but not alone by KevMemes_Gaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401419">Broken but not alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevMemes_Gaming/pseuds/KevMemes_Gaming'>KevMemes_Gaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe has a brother, Chloe loves her brother, Crying, F/F, F/M, Max kept contact, POV First Person, Rachel is supportive and loving, Sad, Ted lost his girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevMemes_Gaming/pseuds/KevMemes_Gaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted Price has recently lost his girlfriend in a car accident. After the funeral, Ted was emotionally broken, but thanks to Chloe (his older and awesome sister), Max and Rachel's support, he is not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Price (Life Is Strange)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Amber/Chloe Price/Original Character(s), Rachel Amber/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken but not alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey what’s up guys, KevMemes Gaming here. It’s been a while since I uploaded again, let me know if my grammar is shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted's POV</p><p> </p><p>I have waited for Serena to come over to my house to pick me up, mainly because I Chloe insisted taking me to go to the junkyard with Rachel. "Sis, it's okay I'll catch up later, I told Serena we could go to the movies together for the millionth time."</p><p>Chloe got put her jacket on and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "I know bro, tell Serena I said hi," and whispered in my ear and said, "I love you, Teddy." I slightly blushed at the pet name.</p><p>"I love you too, sis." I reply as she gives me a wink from the driver seat and drove off</p><p>Well, since we were kids Chloe and Max tend to call me Teddy all the time, not because my name is short for Teddy, but mainly because people say that I'm cute and soft. Even after Chloe and I met Rachel Amber at the Firewalk concert at that shitty mill she also tends to call me Teddy which I am obviously comfortable with. As much as I love dating Serena for 6 years, I also love hanging out with Chloe, Rachel and also Max Caulfield at Skype calls when she's at Seattle from time to time. Whenever I need dating advice, I usually ask Chloe for any tips and tricks which helped. Even after Dad died in that car crash and Max left to Seattle a few days after, Max kept her promise to Skype chat us whenever. Chloe is the best older sister that I could ever ask for, she and I are really close since I was born, I loved her and she loved me.</p><p>My thoughts got interrupted with a phone call from Serena's mom. Curious, I answered the call and her voice sounded broken and tired. "T-Ted?"</p><p>"What's wrong, Jen?" I asked wondering what happened.</p><p>"Serena got in an accident, the officers say that she died." </p><p>
  <em>No.. not her. </em>
</p><p>My body froze at those words. I dropped the phone lay on the floor crying till I pass out devoid of the world around me.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe's POV</p><p>After I picked up Rachel from Blackhell and went to the junkyard, Rachel was confused as of why Ted didn't come today.</p><p>"He's waiting for Serena to..." my phone buzzes as I patiently park at the side of the road. I answer the call putting on loudspeaker. It was Serena's mom. "Hello?" I say as Rachel and I exchange confused looks at each other.</p><p>"C-Chloe, Serena got into a horrible accident, I told Ted the news but he's not answering." Jen says as my blood ran cold. </p><p>I told her that I'll check on Ted as I ended the call and pulled a 180 back to my house. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>FAST FOWARD</strong> </em>
</p><p>I parked at the driveway of my house and we both ran in as we heard Ted crying in the living room.</p><p>"Ted.. I'm sorry" I say as Rachel and I wrap our arms around him in comfort as he still cries on our shoulders.</p><p>"It's okay, Ted-" Rachel got interrupted by Ted's broken voice.</p><p>"No no no no no, It can't be real, It.. can't." Ted sniffles as I wipe the tears off his face.</p><p>"Ted, it's okay, we're here for you." I comfortly coo in his ear as he calms down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>FAST FOWARD</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ted's POV</p><p>A few days later</p><p> </p><p>Serena is dead.</p><p>She really is dead.</p><p>She was an angel to me.</p><p>She was everything I wanted.</p><p>Now she is dead. </p><p>And I'm standing at her funeral with Chloe, mom, Rachel and Serena's parents and all our friends telling me a lot of sorries and it's okay's even though I know that it's not. </p><p>I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away, find her killer and curse them for killing my Serena without caring. I wanted to rage.</p><p>But Chloe calmed me down, just like how we calmed each other down since Dad died.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>FAST FOWARD</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I curled up in my bed, still crying, never knowing how long I cried for until I heard a gentle knock.</p><p>"Come in," my voice raspy. The door opened and closed shortly after. I didn't bother looking as I heard footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Ted, I'm sorry." Chloe says as she comforts me like all sisters do.</p><p>"It hurts too much, sis." I rasp out.</p><p>Chloe shifts onto the bed and begins to spoon behind me.</p><p>"I know, I want you to be strong, for Serena, for mom, for Rachel, for Max, for me." Chloe whispers as her hand finds mine and intertwines our fingers.</p><p>"I love you, Chloe' I say as drowsiness takes over.</p><p>"I love you too, Ted," Chloe as she gives a kiss on my cheek and drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you want more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>